


heart's content.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [16]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "[...] I was wondering if maybe, if you had the time and felt like it, you could write something with the four lads? Maybe just friendship fluff, or bonus points if it's slightly mclennon and starrison? Hope you don't mind! Thanks!"





	heart's content.

1965,

It was their first vacation in… well, forever. Or at least what felt that way. And Ringo totally had needed it. They woke up at two pm each day and just lazed about either inside in front of the television or out by the pool. They were halfway through their stay there and it was… very nice. They couldn’t go out much (or at all) due to the fans having quickly found out the location of the vacation home but, it wasn’t too much of a bother. As long as he could use the pool in relative peace and quiet.

Which was what he was doing now. He was the first one out and awake so he has resigned himself to lie by the pool on a soft towel with a book in hand and his feet down in the cool water. It was an unbelievably sunny day and Ringo just lazed, getting heated by its warm rays as he worked through his copy of  _The Millstone_  by Margaret Drabble. A book he had gotten through fanmail. He had wondered about why they had chosen exactly that but was intrigued enough to read through it nonetheless. Totally abandoning his copy of Agatha Christie’s  _At Bertram’s Hotel_  in doing so.

He was a few pages in his current reading session when the glass sliding door opened and a loud cheer erupted and was soon followed by a loud splash into the pool, creating waves that came up on splashed Ringo’s shorts and shirt. He scooted quickly back from the pool, worrying his book would get wet. Luckily it hadn’t been and he stood up to glare at whoever had decided to dive bomb so suddenly.

To no one’s surprise; it was John. Who was looking back at him with a giant shit-eating grin.

“Enjoying ya book?” He asked as he splashed around the pool. He was only wearing a pair of bright blue swimming trunks, his usual sunglasses not in sight.

Ringo sighed, “I was.” And shut his book and placed it on a glass table far from the pool as John nodded energetically, still grinning from ear to ear. Ringo sat down on the edge of a wicker recliner and looked over at John who was attempting to float on his back. He wanted to join him but today Ringo felt especially self-conscious about his body today and was unsure whether or not to take the leap of taking off his shirt and going in the pool.

His thoughts were interrupted when Paul stepped through the sliding glass door that John had left open in his rush to get into the pool. He was carrying two folded towels with a pair of sunglasses placed neatly on top, it must be John’s as Paul already wore his own pair. He placed them on the free table on Ringo’s left and smiled in greeting as he took his shades off.

“Sleep well?” He asked with his hands on his hip as he looked down at the sitting man. Ringo nodded with a small verbal confirmation. “Is George awake?” He in return asked. Paul shrugged.

“Not sure. Haven’t seen him,” and then he went over to where John was resting up against the pool edge looking at them in silence. “‘ello, love,” John greeted Paul in one of the many funny voices that he had in his repertoire. Paul sat down on the edge beside John with his feet hanging off the edge and leaned down to softly peck the older man on the lips.

Because the band was on vacation; they had the rarity of being completely alone with large walls and hedges that surrounded them. It shut them off from the rest of the world; creating a place of solitude and peace. A place where they could show their love physically. For, you see, Paul and John were a couple. They had been since before they even knew Ringo. But it had to be a secret. For image. And because it was well and truly  _illegal_ ; their relationship, that was.

And they weren’t alone in that. Ringo and George were a coupling too. He had been crushing hard on the younger man for years before finally admitting to it one night during the filming of  _A Hard Day’s Night_  the year previously. And it had been wonderful. But hard as it couldn’t be expressed publically and they always had to be watchful whenever they were together.

His thoughts were, yet again, interrupted by a yelp. John had grabbed Paul and had pulled him into the pool while laughing maniacally. “John!” Paul chided as he reemerged from the clear blue water but was only met with increasing laughter. Ringo left the raucous boys to go find his own boyfriend.

The interior of the home was neat and tidy with a minimalistic design. It had a mix of beige and white furniture and each band member had their own fully decorated room; though only two was used as they shared a bed with their respective partner.

He looked shortly around the living room and decided the best place to start looking was the bedroom as that was where he had seen George last. And sure enough, as Ringo entered the dark and quiet room; he saw George laying sound asleep under the thin covers of the bed. Light shone brightly through the light drapes, landing directly on George making him out to look like a holy picture. It was a soft look and Ringo’s heart soared.

He slowly crawled in under the covers to lie next to George and looked at his sleeping form. His eyes were shut and moved slowly indicating he was possibly dreaming. His hair was an adorable mess.  “George, love,” he whispered softly in his attempt to wake him up and shook his outstretched hand lightly.

The younger man gave out a muffled groan and his eyes gently fluttered open. His brown eyes stared into Ringo’s as he slowly woke up. And as their eyes met; his pout that had come from the disappointment of being woken turned into a tired smile.

“Mornin’” he mumbled and slowly sat up. The covers slipped down to reveal his naked chest. The pale skin was a light pink, presumably from the heat of the day.

Ringo suppressed a snicker and smiled instead as he said; “love, it’s well past noon.” The younger man just shrugged and yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. “Want to eat brekkie by the pool,” George as soon as he finished stretching.

This time Ringo laughed and softly kissed George before finally answering him with a ‘ _sure_ ’. He left George so he could get ready and Ringo could go start preparing some light food for the young man. It was a large assortment of fruit already cut ready in plastic boxes in the fridge. Easy enough. He took out a pitcher of lemonade and took out four glasses and carried all out of it out to the pool on a tray.

He slowly made his way out, carefully in not slipping on the wet stone floor, and placed it on a large glass table near the pool. He hadn’t seen Paul and John as he made his way out but could hear splashing in the pool.

“And lo; our dearest butler Ricardo!” John made his presence known and Ringo glanced over his shoulder to look at him as John laughed as his own comment at full volume. Paul floated behind him, rolling his eyes with a fond smile on his face.

“Thank you, Rings,” it came from Paul who swam to the edge nearest and got up to stand by Ringo; leaving John on his own in the pool with narrowed eyes as he did his best to stare accusatory at them.

“The food is meant for George,” Ringo pointed at the berries and filled up a glass that he then handed to Paul. “Not hungry anyway, y’know,” Paul smiled and sat down on a folded out recliner. In the meantime, John had gotten to the same edge where Paul had gotten up but stayed down in the cool water.

John started snickering but it was left ignored by Ringo and Paul as they talked amongst themselves. It soon became apparent as to why he had been snickering as Ringo got a sudden shock as two hands suddenly landed on his shoulders. It was George! Who had been sneaking up behind him, clearly fully awake now.

George laughed out a quick ‘ _hey_ ’ and kissed Ringo softly on his cheek before hurrying to his plate of food. It was quickly empty and George softly nudged Ringo aside so he could sit beside him on the rickety recliner. They didn’t care, even as it made soft whining noises at the added weight.

George’s hand rested on Ringo’s back as they made small talk amongst the group.

It was nice. To have this moment for themselves. Just the four of them. No manager. No press or other kinds of people working for them or anything like it. Just the pleasant company of his best friends.


End file.
